vampseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Romy Mars
'Romy Mars (ロミー・マーズ Romī Māzu) the '''"Silver-wheel Stage" (銀輪舞台 Ginrin butai) is the head of the incredibly wealthy (and vanquished) Mars Family. Once a human, she became a vampire centuries prior to the novels. Once per every few decades, she puts on different clothes and makeup and introduces herself as 'the new family head.' Aside from these occasions, she does not show herself in public. Alongside Rude Gardastance, she is one of the main financiers of The Organization. Appearance Romy has short hair. She wears clothes made of most expensive fabric, and bracelets adorned with costly gemstones. Notably, on the back of her dress are a pair of large, realistic bat-wings that flap to and fro. These wings are fake; they are custom-made from special materials. She has a large collection of cosplay costumes (see Personality), and her manner of dress changes daily. Personality Romy acts like a shy teenager much of the time, constantly apologizing to her fellow vampires (more than once on the behalf of her butler when he is rude). While normally socially meek, Romy is incredibly passionate about video games - and her meekness is forgotten if someone dares to insult them. She has no interest in any other medium - films, novels, cartoons, comics....unless they are in some way connected to video games. (Laetitia Gitarin Aztanduja has said that Romy is the biggest gaming enthusiast among vampirekind, and likely among the top ten percentile of human enthusiasts). Not only is she an avid gamer, she is an avid collector of any and all video game paraphernalia. This includes: artbooks, strategy guides; comic and novel adaptations; and posters, which adorn the walls of her luxurious home rather than classic paintings. Her biggest expression of her passion manifests itself via cosplay. Either she commissions costumes of her favorite video game characters to professionals, or she makes the costumes herself. She wears her costumes in daily life, and takes great pleasure in them. Her costumes include: bikini-style armor; Japanese schoolgirl uniforms; qipaos; kunoichi costumes, and more left unsaid. Abilities Romy loves to collect weaponry; she has thousands of thousands of weapons in her possession. Her weapons are all named after video games from every era and country, "from Famicom titles to modern PC games." Since it would be impossible for her to maintain them all in peak condition, she has almost a hundred blacksmiths in her employ to do the work for her. If she has to leave for a distant place, 'hordes' of butlers and maids follow in her wake with all her 'toys.' Rude Gardastance has referred to her weapons as "demonic blades that respond in different ways to a vampire's telekinesis." When she engages in battle, she uses her fearsome telekinesis to control her weapons. She recites 'spell-like words' before using a weapon - which she always refers to by name to send it charging towards its target. For example: In her fight against Levillio's horde of Eaters, she takes hold of a sword, and whispers "O Frail warrior of spirit bold, destroy the abyssal arkness' wandering soul! '''Spelunker'!"' '''-- 'Spelunker' is the sword's name. Other known attacks include: * "Escape the hellfires of viridian thread and pierce the rift of infinite dread! '''Dig Dug'!"'' ** 'Dig Dug' is the name of her silver, drill-shaped stakes. * "I shall encircle all, ere resurrection and fall! '''Libble Rabble'!"'' ** 'Libble Rabble' are the names of at least two knives. * "O fierce and noble knight, fall to crimson despair and cut down the light! '''Red Arremer'!"'' ** 'Red Arremer' is the name of her katana. * "O sacred planet's lifeblood, return to your place in a torrential flood! '''Field Combat'!"'' ** With this command, Remy uses telekineses and lifts up the blood of the Eaters and sucks it into the silver disk that spins above her head. Trivia * She tends to avoid non-electronic games. * She "enjoys the sugar she ingests before diving into a game." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:The Organization